the colors of the world
by Immoroita
Summary: there is life after death, and where there's life, there's love. teddyvictoire, written for weasleyseeker's goodbye competition.


**Author's Note: **This story was written for WeasleySeeker's 'Goodbye Competition', in which we had to write a fic about a couple saying goodbye. The couple given to me was Teddy/Victoire. I haven't ever written any next-gen fics, so this probably isn't the best.

**Pairing: **Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **there is life after death, and where there's life, there's love. teddyvictoire, written for weasleyseeker's goodbye competition.

* * *

"I'd imagine there's nothing more splendid than lying beneath the stars. Wouldn't you say so, Vic?"

It's the truth. Looking up at the heavens, watching the countless galaxies flash by our eyes, feeling so small in comparison... it's like a world of possibility is stretching out before us. "I agree, Ted."

"They're all so beautiful. 'Course, none of them are as beautiful as you," Teddy adds, squeezing my hand.

Oh, Teddy. So cheesy all the time – but I don't care. "Blame it on my being part-Veela."

"Even my being able to change appearances all the time can't quite capture it. Just look at your brother Louis! He was the most beautiful child I'd ever seen when he was born."

There is a blissful silence for a while as we gaze up at the stars.

"D'you think my parents are up there, looking down at us?" Teddy suddenly says quietly. "Do you... do you think they'd be proud of me?"

"Teddy," I tell him firmly but gently. "_No _parent could look at you and not be proud. You're the smartest, bravest, handsomest, gentlest, kindest boy in the world. I'm sure that if your parents were here, they'd be _very _proud of you. _My _mum thinks you're brilliant, Ted. So does my dad."

"I like your dad, Vic," Teddy says absently, still staring up at the sky. "He'd been bitten by a werewolf before the Battle of Hogwarts, so we have one thing in common. Though he's not a full werewolf."

"_You're _nota werewolf either, Ted!"

"I might as well be, for the way some people treat me." His voice becomes a cruel mimic of Dahlia Todd's voice. _"Why'd someone like Victoire like you, Teddy Lupin? You're just a filthy old half-breed!"_

"Oh, Ted...! Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I didn't want to hurt you," Teddy says, and his hair turns red in his anger. I snuggle up close to him, and kiss his cheek gently. "You could never hurt me."

"Promise you'll never leave me?" He sounds anxious now, although he has no cause to be. I smile, tears forming in my eyes against my will. "I promise. Do you?"

"I'll never leave you, until the day I die." Teddy pauses, and then adds: "No... I'll _never _leave. Even after I die."

I'm puzzled by this. "How can you still be with me after death?"

Teddy smiles, and squeezes my shoulders. "You'll understand, Vic. You will."

* * *

It's been 70 years since we had that conversation, and I still remember it as clear as day.

One morning, my daughter comes into my room that morning with a somber expression on her face. I ask: "What's wrong?"

Fleur (who was named for my mother) does not speak for a heartbeat, but suddenly cries: "Mum! Oh, mum, he's dead! Daddy... he's... he's gone..." Immediately she bursts into tears and collapses into a chair, as though she's a child again.

My heart stops. "No..." I whisper. "He promised me... he'd never leave me... he promised..."

I fall back into my bed, and stay there for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Calla lilies... Ted's favorite kind of flowers._

It's been two years since Ted left this world, and I visit his grave every week.I kneel down and place a bouquet on the grave lovingly as memories rush through me, and my eyes fall upon the inscription on the tombstone.

**TEDDY LUPIN LIES HERE  
**_teddy lupin: a beloved  
father  
son  
brother  
husband_

_May he rest in peace for ever._

"Hey, Ted," I whisper, and I take a photo of him out of my pocket, pretending like he's there in front of me. "I miss you – Fleur and Andromeda and Remus too – but the world has to keep spinning. The grandchildren are doing great. Little Dominique said her first word yesterday, if you'll believe it. The word was _flower. _She takes after my mother very much. Guess what? Remus told me recently that he's started dating Lorcan's daughter, Luna. Everything's going – as you'd say – swell. I miss you a lot. I just... I can't let you go."

Then the tears flow freely, and for the first time in two years I sob, my salty tears hitting the grass as rapidly as waterfalls. Suddenly, a gust of wind blows through the trees, and the photo of Ted goes flying up into the air. I struggle to my feet and try to grab it back, crying: "_No! _Ted! Ted, come back!"

The wind seems to whisper in my ears: "_Let go, Victoire. Say goodbye. You have to let go!"_

I fall to the ground again, my old, frail body shaking with tears. "I can't let go of him."

A haunting melody whistles through the air, and suddenly it's Ted's voice whispering faintly in my ear. "_I'll never leave you, Vic."_

Through the shaking sobs, it's as though a new world has been revealed to me, one I've been blind to all these years. "I'll never leave you either, Ted," I whisper hoarsely. "I understand now, what you told me 70 years ago. About how you'd never leave me, even after death. I – I think – I'm finally ready – to let go."

Finally, I say what I should have said two years ago.

"Goodbye, my beloved boy, Ted. I will see you again..."'

**FIN.**


End file.
